Don't Starve (With Everybody)
by Plasmagun234
Summary: I'm back, guys! Everything else is in the summary in the story. Rated M for swearing and maybe some blood/gore. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I'm back! I haven't written for a while. With school and all. I just haven't had the time. Anyway, guys, this is a story of a game called Don't Starve. I'm doing this from the first character introduced, to the last. Besides Wilson, I will tell how they got here from my own mind. Sorry for the long intro. Anyway, onto the show!**

Wilson Percival Higsburry was currently in his wooden house up in the mountains, mixing a chemical in a beaker. Outside of his house, there were signs that said, "PRIVATE PROPERTY," and "GENIUS AT WORK!" After inspecting concoction, he grabbed a test tube filled with another strange liquid. He carefully poured out a drop into the beaker…causing an explosion. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his hair returned to his "normal" shape. He slumped in his chair, tired of all his failure. Next to his chair, on a table, sat a radio. A sudden voice came from the radio, "Say, pal, looks like you're having some trouble!" Wilson looked over to the radio, surprised. "I have some secret knowledge I can share with you…" Wilson picked up the radio, "If you think you are ready for it." Wilson nodded enthusiastically. "OK, then!" The radio said. There was a flash of lightning, with the silhouette of a man in the light that was not Wilson. Suddenly, information started to get forced into Wilson's head. Equations, different parts…just different bits of information. After the knowledge was given, Wilson got to work.

He walked over to his workbench with two white, red-eyed rats. He tied them both together with some cloth. Next, he typed up some plans on a typewriter. After, he twisted a knob and pressed some buttons on the side of the contraption he was building, hammering in some nails to keep it together. He painted it, then put in some lights and welded it together. He cut the palm of his hand with a knife and squeezed a drop of blood in a different liquid causing a smaller, less violent explosion than the last one.

Finally…it was done. He wasn't sure what it was, exactly. As he observed his work, the voice on the radio said, "Excellent! Now throw the switch." Wilson moved his hand to pull the switch, but he stopped, hesitant. "DO IT!" The voice over the radio boomed, making Wilson jump. Wilson gave in and pulled the lever down. The strange machine started to react, hissing and moving. The top part of it moved upward, and it seemed to make a face, the door being the teeth and the light and a sort of hook on the other side making the eyes. With another flash of lightning, another silhouette of a man's widely grinning face appeared on the door.

Wilson took a few steps back, now starting to feel a bit frightened as the man over the radio laughed. Suddenly, two shadow hands jumped off the floor, and circled Wilson. He jumped and turned and looked at each of them. He ran and jumped for the door…but it was too late. The hands wrapped around him, and dragged him down. The hands and Wilson exited through the floor, as if going through a portal. The man over the radio laughed at his success.


	2. How Willow Got Here

**Hey again, guys! I'm sorry for the last short chapter, I'm going to make this one longer! And I have a surprise: I'm going to be continuing Golden Fox! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next is Willow, and how she got here. I will also be putting my own little spin on things. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!**

Willow smiled happily as she sat in the small clearing, playing with her lighter. She just LOVED fire…and she also loved setting stuff on fire. Her parents never knew because she did such a good job of hiding it. She got up and walked over to a medium-sized oak. Willow set the leaves on fire first, and then it spread to the tree wood. She giggled a little as she watched happily. She didn't know why this was so fun! The tree had now completely burned down…then it started to rain. She pouted a little as her parents called out to Willow, telling her to come on home. She nodded and jogged to them, walking home with them. They didn't have a car, and their house wasn't that far from the park. After a few minutes, the three arrived home.

She ran up to her room and jumped on her bed, looking outside the window. "_Stupid rain,_" she thought to herself. She got up from her bed and paced around her room. She thought about going to meet her friend. He was a man that went by the name of Wilson. She called out to her parents, "I'm going to play with my friend!" She called out to her parents as she grabbed her raincoat and teddy bear. "OK, just be back before dark, OK?" Her mother called out. "OK, Mom! Bye!" She hopped on her bike and rode off to Wilson's house. Her parents didn't know where her friend's house was, either. Willow rode up the hill, and up the mountains. Every time she went up here, it felt like a whole new adventure. She loved looking and helping him with his experiments. She couldn't help but admit…she had a little crush on the man.

Willow finally made it up the trail. She knocked on his front door. No answer. He was usually always here. A little curious, she entered the house. It was like it always was: Empty. There were a few chairs and a fireplace in the living room, but nothing more. She went upstairs to his lab, hopping up the steps. She bounded up the last step and opened the door without knocking…only to find he wasn't there. Just his lab equipment, many unfinished experiments…and a giant machine that looked strangely like a door. Willow felt a little scared. She had her teddy bear with her, hugging it tight to her as she explored around the room. "Wilson?" She called out, her voice echoing around the room, but to no avail.

She finally went to the large door, looking at it. She circled and inspected it. She knew right away that it was Wilson who built this. No one else could have. The strange thing, though, is that there was no knob. No way to open the strange door. She tapped it, and jumped and yelped with surprise as the door jumped and hissed.

Then there was a voice over the radio.

"Interested in this, eh?" The voice said. It was the same man who talked to Wilson. Willow turned to the radio and nodded, but then felt stupid. How could he see her if it was over a radio? But the man responded anyway, "Ah, I see. Why don't you flip that switch there? I promise it will show you what it can do." Willow was very hesitant and a bit scared, clutching her teddy bear. "Come on...pull it." The man knew that yelling at her to pull it would just scare her off. He had to be smart about this. She gulped and pulled the lever without any second thoughts. The door hissed and rose again, and the man over the radio laughed. Again, shadowy hands circled Willow. She gasped and froze with fear at the hands, her eyes widening. She finally let out a scream and ran for the door when the shadowy hands grabbed her and pulled her down into the same portal as Wilson.


	3. How Wendy Got Here

Wendy sat in her small room, looking at all the animals she had kept in small cases and cages. Her blonde hair she normally kept all the way down, and it almost reached her legs. She had a red rose in her hair that used to belong to her now late sister, Abigail. If you looked a little more closely at the animals, you could see that they were dead. Wendy was fascinated with death. No one was sure why, but they didn't question it. She hopped off her bed and went to one of the animal cages.

Inside the one she chose was a small, dead mouse. She opened the lid and carefully grabbed the rat, as if she might hurt it if she was careless. She put it on the small nightstand and inspected it. She picked and poked at it, and then she went to her restroom. She started to dissect the mouse to see what was inside. Her parents didn't know about this…she managed to hide the smell and the tools from them. If the smell got out, she would say she saw a skunk around the house, or that the neighbor's dog killed an animal and left it there. The smell didn't bother her one bit.

She had a strong stomach, but not a strong body. She was, to put it bluntly, weak. She was very skinny. It was understandable, since she was so young, but she was unnaturally weak. Her friend, Willow, was the same age as her and she was stronger than Wendy. Wendy didn't even know herself why. She wasn't exactly bony, but she was very thin. She…"disposed" of the rat and hid the smell with a little concoction she came up with. It was fascinating what was inside the rat.

She was more fascinated with the fact that the rat was dead; an animal, that was once living and healthy, suddenly drained of life and unmoving. It was a bit sad really, but she was just fascinated by it. She entered this state when Abigail died. It was where Wendy got the rose. Now, Wendy believed her sister haunted her. At night, she can hear Abigail softly calling her name, she even saw her once…but she wasn't how she used to look.

She looked like a stereotypical ghost: An entity that looked like a floating bed sheet. But she knew it was her sister…she could tell by her eyes. Those wide eyes…scared eyes. At first she was scared. But soon she understood that her dead sister was somehow there. They talked, then one night, Wendy put the rose back in her sister's hair…now ghostly head. Abigail suddenly shrunk into the flower.

1Wendy soon panicked, but relaxed when she heard her sister from the flower. Abigail told her to leave the flower alone for about 5 minutes. Wendy did so. After 5 minutes, the flower glowed a bright, golden color. Abigail popped out, closing her eyes in a funny way. Both laughed. Abigail laughed, even though she didn't have a mouth. The sound was there anyway, that bubbly laugh Wendy missed so much. One morning, she called Willow on her phone. There was no answer. After a few more calls, she decided to go and walk to her friend's house, Abigail safe in the glowing flower in her hair. She stepped outside, and the small bit of sunlight left in the sky made her skin practically glow. She never spent much time outside, so she was very pale. She walked to Willow's house and knocked. Willow's mother, Jane, answered the door. She looked a bit worried. "Hello, Wendy, have you seen Willow anywhere?" Her mother asked. "No, that's why I came here. She didn't answer her phone, and I thought she might be here," She replied, her voice quiet and soft. "Well, she left a while ago and hasn't came back. I called the police, but they said it had to be 24 hours before she's considered a missing person!" Wendy's mother said angrily. "I was just about to go look for her…want to come with?" She asked. Wendy looked up at the older woman and nodded her head. She was worried for Willow.

Jane and Wendy climbed into the car that was parked out front and they started to drive to Wilson's house. "She said she was going to Wilson's house…" Wendy perked up a little. "Then she must be there, right?" Wendy asked hopefully. "Well…maybe, I don't know. Wilson's a nice man, but what if he kidnapped Willow?" Jane asked worriedly. Wendy looked fearfully up at the old, wooden house up the mountain. "He wouldn't do that…" Wendy whispered. Jane drove up the mountain. It wasn't steep, and the car easily went up the mountain trail.

They arrived at the house. It was raining now. Both got off the car and Jane knocked on the door. "Wilson? Wilson!" She called from outside. When no one answered, Jane opened the door and walked in. The living room was empty, not a soul to be found. Wendy and Jane looked around, with no luck. Wendy climbed upstairs and knocked on Wilson's lab door. Jane followed her up and peeked inside. No one in his lab, either. Jane sighed in defeat and sat in Wilson's thinking chair, wondering where else Willow could've gone.

Wendy leaned against a wall and rubbed the fresh tears from her heavy eyes…when she spotted the door at the far end of the room. "Wha…what is that?" Wendy asked, looking at the giant contraption. Jane got up and looked at the door. "I don't know…I think we should leave, Wendy." Wendy nodded and turned, leaving the house with Jane. Jane dropped Wendy off at her home and told her not to go back there, and Wendy nodded…but she had other ideas. She made sure Abigail was with her in the flower as she rode her bike silently down the street, feeling the rain strike her shoulders and her blonde hair. "Eek!" She squealed as a loud clap of thunder struck, scaring her with the sudden noise. She kept cycling, catching her breath.

She made it up to Wilson's house and entered, bounding up the stairs and entering the lab. She made it to the "door" and looked up at the giant machine. Should she have done this? Maybe she should just…"No, no, don't leave yet!" A voice said to her as she turned away from the door. She jumped at the voice and turned, scared at the voice. "Hello? W-who's there?" She asked, her voice wavering. "That's none of your concern, I know who YOU are, Wendy." She was very scared – this man knew her name? "How do you know who I am?" She asked quietly. "I didn't…now I do." He couldn't believe this…he just guessed the girl's name! She just…sounded like a Wendy.

"W-where's Wilson? And Willow?" Wendy asked the man over the radio. "They're in another place…don't worry, they're not dead. Well, not yet." Wendy paled even more. They could die? "Do you want to find them?" The man asked her. Wendy looked at the menacing contraption and, gathering all her courage, said, "Yes." "Well, go ahead and pull the switch," The man said. Wendy gulped, reached up…and pulled the switch. There was an extremely loud clap of thunder as the machine started up. Those same shadow hands rose from the floor and tried to grab her, but she jumped and ran for the door. She was about to grab the doorknob when she was grabbed by the ankles and dragged down into the portal, screaming along the way.


End file.
